sosnowiecfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Karol Wojtyła
Święty Jan Paweł II Wielki - polski duchowny rzymskokatolicki, biskup pomocniczy krakowski, a następnie arcybiskup metropolita krakowski, kardynał, święty Kościoła katolickiego. Związki z Sosnowcem i Zagłębiem Dąbrowksim Związki z Sosnowcem thumb|286px|Metropolita krakowski Karol Wojtyła wygłaszający kazanie w czasie uroczystości milenijnych w [[Sosnowiec|Sosnowcu w maju 1967 roku]] Arcybiskup Karol Wojtyła był w Sosnowcu na diecezjalnych obchodach millenium chrztu Polski. Na ten temat przez wiele lat panowała zmowa milczenia. Jednak wielu ludzi jeszcze pamięta, że 21 Maja 1967 roku arcybiskup Karol Wojtyła wygłosił kazanie w kościele Wniebowzięcia Najświętszej Maryi Panny] w Sosnowcu. W dniach od 20 do 21 Maja 1967 roku właśnie w tym kościele, obecnej Katedrze - odbyły się, z udziałem episkopatu Polski pod przewodnictwem Prymasa Polski kardynała Stefana Wyszyńskiego oraz Arcybiskupa Bolesława Kominka z Wrocławia i właśnie arcybiskupa Karola Wojtyły, metropolity krakowskiego, uroczystości milenijne dla Zagłębia Dąbrowskiego i Śląska. Historyk, profesor Ryszard Terlecki twierdzi, że to właśnie w Sosnowcu arcybiskup Wojtyła został poinformowany przez Kardynała Stefana Wyszyńskiego, że wkrótce zostanie kardynałem. Już w 1966 roku Polska Zjednoczona Partia Robotnicza obawiająca się utraty przez Czerwone Zagłębie ateistycznego charakteru. 16 Czerwca 1966 roku podpisały tajny dokument - Plan Przeciwdziałaniu Zamierzonej Przez Kurię Częstochowską Manifestacji Klerykalnej w Zagłębiu w dniu 28 sierpnia 1966. Władze próbowały nie dopuścić hierarchów do katedry. Nieznani sprawcy zamknęli łańcuchami i kłódkami bramy wejściowe na plac kościoła, a ulicę zablokowano szpalerem ciężarowych samochodów, ustawionymi tak, by nie można było przejść. Wierni przepiłowali jednak łańcuchy i dostali się na plac. Gdy nadeszli Wyszyński i Wojtyła pojawili się zorganizowani krzykacze, szkalujący obu. Mimo to msza odbyła się bez zakłóceń, a celebrował ja przyszły papież. Największym jak dotychczas wydarzeniem religijnym i społecznym w dziejach Sosnowca była wizyta Jana Pawła II w diecezji sosnowieckiej podczas siódmej pielgrzymki do ojczyzny. Miała ona miejsce 14 Czerwca 1999 roku. Papież przyleciał do Sosnowca z Łowicza, a po nabożeństwie udał się do Krakowa. W obecności ponad 300.000 osób zgromadzonych na placu pomiędzy osiedlami Zagórza i Klimontowa odprawił on Liturgie Słowa, nawiązując do problemów pracy ludzkiej i wspominając swój pobyt w Sosnowcu w 1967 roku, oraz koronował obraz Matki Bożej z kościoła w Jaworznie. Znamienne były słowa wygłoszone na powitanie Ojca Świętego przez księdza biskupa Adama Śmigielskiego, o Zagłębiu czerwonym nie od nienawiści, lecz z miłości do Boga i Ojczyzny. Miejsce spotkania Ojca Świętego z sosnowiczanami dla upamiętnienia tych wydarzeń nosi obecnie nazwę placu Papieskiego. Związki z Zagłębiem Dąbrowskim Jan Paweł II, odwiedzał Zagłębie Dąbrowskie wielokrotnie. Z przekazów ustnych wiemy, że kardynał Wojtyła wraz ze swoimi studentami bywał w Ogrodzieńcu, Podzamczu, Kluczach, Chechle i wielu innych zakątkach Zagłębia Dąbrowskiego. Kilkakrotnie odwiedzał Olkusz. 22 Października 1967 roku już jako kardynał, metropolita krakowski przewodniczył uroczystościom z okazji 200-lecia kanonizacji Jana Kantego. 13 Września 1973 roku przewodniczył uroczystościom nawiedzenia obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej w kościele pod wezwaniem świętego Andrzeja. Odprawił wówczas Eucharystię i wygłosił słowo Boże. Obie uroczystości upamiętnia tablica wmurowana w ścianę olkuskiej świątyni. Kardynał Wojtyła nawiedził również parafię świętego Jana Kantego w Jaworznie-Niedzieliskach. Ma to miejsce 21 Maja 1967 roku oraz tworzącą się wspólnotę Najświetszej Maryi Panny Nieustającej Pomocy w Jaworznie – Osiedlu Stałym. 26 Kwietnia 1978 r uczestniczy we Mszy św, w czasie uroczystości wprowadzenia obrazu Matki Bożej Nieustającej Pomocy do tej świątyni. 14 Czerwca 1999 roku podczas historycznej wizyty w Zagłębiu Dąbrowskim, koronuje go. Metropolita krakowski Karol kardynał Wojtyła, Prymas Polski Stefan kardynał Wyszyński, wraz z biskupem częstochowskim, Stefanem Baryłą 19 Maja 1968 roku dokonują koronacji łaskami słynącej figury Najświętszej Maryi Panny Anielskiej w Bazylice w Dąbrowie Górniczej. W 2008 roku obchodziliśmy 40 lecie tego ważnego wydarzenia. W uroczystościach uczestniczył, obok biskupa sosnowieckiego Adama Śmigielskiego, Prymas Polski Kardynał Józef Glemp. Źródła *Sosnowiec Obraz Miasta i Jego Dzieje (2016) Monografia ISBN 978-83-944689-2-7 *http://wikizaglebie.pl/wiki/Karol_Wojtyła Kategoria:Osoby Kategoria:Historia Sosnowca Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Diecezja Sosnowiecka